Distributed-ledger computer networks generally refer to various types of decentralized, peer-to-peer networks in which multiple computers, or nodes, store transactional data in a verifiable, tamper-proof manner. Distributed-ledger networks use various cryptographic techniques to submit and store data. The submitted, stored data can be verified, based on agreed-upon algorithms and a consensus of validity among the participating nodes.
In such networks, data storage is robust, inexpensive, and efficient. Further, such networks provide technology that enables many different types of transactions, including, e.g., offers for sale, payments, contracts, digital currency, record-keeping (e.g., property titles or birth certificates), and audits.
In some implementations of such networks, e.g., private permissioned distributed-ledger networks, each member or participant of a group or consortium of participants shares its identity with the other members, in conjunction with enforcing write access restrictions. For example, the identity of a single network participant may be revealed upon write access to the shared ledger, to thereby enforce write restrictions. For example, a participant may be required to share its unique identifier when storing an entry, e.g., a transaction, on the ledger.
On the other hand, some types or aspects of ledger transactions are desired to be at least partially anonymous. For example, some participants may wish to submit one or more entries to be evaluated or reviewed by at least one other network member, where only the reviewing member(s) has knowledge of the submitters' identities. However, such scenarios conflict with the types of write access restrictions referenced above.